1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to touch input display devices and more particularly to a spurious input detection system for a touch input display device.
2. Related Art
Touch input displays for computing and other information handling systems are becoming common as input devices. In particular, phones, tablets, and a variety of other mobile/portable device known in the art have begun incorporating touch input displays that allow users to perform ‘tap’ inputs, ‘swipe’ inputs, ‘pinch’ inputs, and/or a variety of other touch inputs known in the art, in order to provide inputs or instructions to a processor in the device. However, because a user must typically support the device with their hands, spurious or unintentional inputs or instructions to the device may occur as a result of contact between the touch input display and the user's fingers or thumb that are being used to support the device. Such spurious or unintentional inputs can result in a negative user experience.
Conventional solutions to this problem involve providing a border on the device that extends between the edges of the device and the touch input display and that does not allow touch inputs. For example, in conventional tablet devices, a 1 to 1½ inch border is located on the front surface of the tablet device and extends between the edges of the tablet device and the touch input display and about the perimeter of the touch input display. A user may then hold the tablet device by engaging the rear surface of the tablet device with their fingers and the front surface of the tablet device with their thumb, with their thumb positioned within the border such that no inputs are provided on the touch input display. However, such borders limit the size of the touch input display and prevent the touch input display from extending to the edges of the tablet device.
Thus, there is a need for an improved touch input display device.